Another Stupid Love Story
by AwesomeCanadianLass
Summary: Arya Stark is in her second year of high school, the school she had to take an entrance exam for. What she doesn't know, is that she'll meet an old friend at this school. A friend she thought she'd never see again. Not since she moved from that small country side town. After their meeting, Mordred falls for her, but disaster strikes. Hinted Percival x Jon.


Chapter 1

September's Meeting

A

large yawn was heard in the midst of silence among the students. Some turned in their seats to see the young Stark cover her mouth as it continued. When she opened her eyes, a majority of the class had set their eyes on her as she "disrupted" the class with her "nonsense" once again. It wasn't Arya's fault that she had stayed up most of the night studying for one of her classes. She ran her fingers through her short deep brown hair, trying to wake herself up the way her father did. She scanned the crowd with a half-lidded, not amused look on her face. Her eyes scanned her classmates until they stopped on _him_. There was something about that boy that seemed familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Students, please ignore Miss Stark's interruption. If she doesn't find the lesson as interesting as the rest of you, she can leave." The teacher spoke up above the silent eyes that screamed guilty. Arya rolled her eyes at the last comment. She absolutely hated it when the teacher spoke in third person, as if she wasn't even there."You know, I'm right here and I can hear you. There's no need to make it sound like I'm in the bathroom that you won't let us go to, even when we've pissed our pants waiting for the bell." Arya retorted, crossing her arms and slouching in her seat. She wanted nothing more to do with this teacher.

She grunted as she kicked a pencil down the hall. This is the third time she's been sent to the principles that week, by that teacher. "She has no sense of humor." Arya huffed as she dragged herself down the hall toward the office. She stuffed her hands into her pockets as she hung her head. As soon as she was standing in front of the office, she opened the door and sat in the chair that she had claimed as her spot.

With her arms crossed and legs to follow, she waited for the principle to see her, send her in, hear her story and let her leave. Just like every other time. The teacher just didn't know when to give up. The only way around it, as the principle always suggested, is to not make the teacher mad to begin with. Every so often, Arya needed to bring another student in to prove her point. It always ended up being that familiar kid near her seat that defended her. Why though? Same trouble, same "punishment", same bell ringing for lunch and for her to leave and go eat. A deep sigh left her as she left the office and walked down the busy halls. _Why am I always stuck with the stupid teachers?_ She asked herself as she walked outside, up to a red convertible with her two brothers in it, waiting for her.

"Hey, Jon. Hey, Robb." She kicked a small rock under the vehicle, avoiding her brother's curious stares. "Hey, Arya, are you alright? Did you get sent down to the office?" She slowly nodded to Jon. "_Again_?" She nodded again. Jon sighed and looked at her, sincerely. "Arya, how many times is this teacher going to give her trouble? If this keeps up, I might as well keep you home and home school you!" Arya chuckled. "Not that I would mind." Robb reached over and leaned over Jon to talk to her. "You know he can't keep you hope. He's got College with me. You're lucky to even be picked up after school and get lunch!"

Arya looked between them. "-Which I am waiting for." Jon rolled his eyes, handing her a bag of McDonald's. "Don't eat too much, Arya, and do me a favor, and get yourself some friends." Arya rolled her eyes and took the bag. "I mean it. The longer I stay at the College studying, the more I'd much rather know where you are, then have you wandering around the neighbourhood waiting for me to come home." She mimicked him, mockingly mouthing his words. Jon sighed deeply as Robb waved.

"Stay safe!" Were the last words she heard before the engine made its speech before driving off back toward Robb and Jon's College. Arya turned to walk away and mentally kicked herself. _Damn, I wanted to tease Jon about Percival again._ She huffed before chuckling a bit. She carried her bag to under a tree at one side of the school, where she normally sat for lunch.

"Friends, ha! Who'd ever want to be friends with me?" Arya spoke aloud to herself. She opened the bag and pulled out a box that contained her sandwich, a fry container and drink. "Who in their right mind puts a drink _in_ the bag?" She murmured to herself as she flattened the bag on her lap. She opened the box and picked up the burger, taking a big out of it, sighing as she watched the other students walk around and starve themselves. She snickered to herself. "Idiots." She said between bites. "Don't know what their missing out on. Food is better than a boyfriend or girlfriend." She chuckled to herself before taking a drink.

She sat and thought to herself like that for a while until a shadow loomed over her. In her confusion, she turned her head and looked up. Her gaze rose all the way to the head of the person behind her. It was hard to tell what he looked like, as the sun was right behind his head. All she knew was that he was pretty tall. She squinted to see him when she finally noticed he was gesturing to beside her. Basically, asking to sit. She shrugged, letting him. He sat down, and that was when she realized who it was. That strangely familiar boy who's in two of her classes. Second and fifth period. When he got out of the way of the sun, he was no longer a silhouette puppet in front of a light. He had tight black curls against his head, a very light 5 o'clock shadow, and eyes bluer than the sky. His clothes were very laid back, expressing his personality in every direction. A loosely worn jacket with pockets everywhere, a Cold Play tank underneath, and tight jeans. He was wearing skater shoes, despite the rest of his attire. Arya scanned him, an eyebrow raised with half lidded eyes. She had her once gorgeous long brown hair cut short with waves throughout it. Her own eyes were a faint blue compared to his. She was wearing a white knitted sweater, a pale blue spaghetti strap underneath and black leggings. She looked like a 'popular' girl, but didn't play the part.

"Who are _you_ trying to impress?" She asked him, giving him a judgmental stare. He cocked an eyebrow, as if expecting something different. He smiled. "No one." Arya narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, anyway? You're always staring at me with your creepy eyes." The boy shrugged and moved up to beside her. She could now see that his hair was more a mess than a head of tight curls, like she thought. He looked her in the eyes, that _stupid_ dorky smile remaining on his face. Arya gave him a skeptical look. "What?"

"Don't you remember me?" He suddenly asked. Arya was slightly taken aback by it. "What? You kind of _look_ familiar, but that's it." She shrugged. What else could she say? That's all she really could say about him. The boy sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. Arya felt as though they were staring inside of her. _Those eyes are deadly. _Arya thought to herself. "You really don't remember. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. We were only kids the last time I saw you. Puberty happened and I changed, but you haven't really." He chuckled. His laugh was very unique. To say simply, it was cute. Slightly high in pitch, but with his smile, it was a match to be cute. "It's Mordred. From the small town school!" _Oh my god, this is what happened to Mordred?! THIS is Mordred?!_ Arya's eyebrows rose as she looked at him in shock.

"Mordred? The little creepy kid from Primary school?! Really?!" Arya couldn't believe the man in front of her was Mordred, possibly her best friend when she was young. Mordred nodded quite a few times before he could speak again. "Yes, I am that dorky little kid from way back when. Will I have to repeat myself more times?" He asked as he reached over and stole a fry from Arya's lunch. Only that snapped her back. "Hey! That's my lunch!" She instinctively smacked his hand lightly. He jolted his hand from grabbing another one and rubbed the part that was smacked. "Ow! That hurt." He responded, nursing his non-existent wound.

Arya rolled her eyes before getting ready to grab her lunch and move. Mordred quickly grabbed her arm before she could even get her lunch packed again. She whipped her head back and caught his gaze again. It was really creepy, but she didn't show fear. She only showed confusion. "What?" Mordred let the corners of his mouth stretch into a smile. "Please don't leave," In that moment, Arya watched his gaze turn from petty begging to sincere loneliness. "I'd like to catch up with you, see what's going on in your life. Please." Arya examined her options. Spend the rest of lunch alone, or actually sit and talk to him. _Well, Jon did say to make some friends. But I wonder if an old friend will count-_ Arya sighed and shrugged. "Alright, fine. I'll stay." She got more comfortable in her place on the ground.

"First things first, how's your sister?"


End file.
